Gleeful wolves
by Fluffynizer
Summary: After Jacksons death scare, his adopted parents decide to take Kurt out of private school. Kurt may be the only one to bring Jackson back to normal. (Kurt is Jacksons younger adopted 'brother'. )
1. Chapter 1

Come on," Jackson whines, slowing down a bit so Kurt could catch up. "Why are you so slow?"

"Why are you in a rush?" Kurt asks, his tiny legs struggling to keep up. "You are usually never this fast when mommy and daddy call us home."

"I know," Jackson says, now walking at a normal pace with Kurt's hand in his. "I just," he sighs and then went on, "I have a bad feeling about this, you know?"

Kurt looks up at his elder brother, and squeezes his hand. "I doubt it would be that bad," he says in a comforting voice, resting his head against Jacksons arm.

"Yeah," Jackson says, smiling down at Kurt. "It probably won't be."

* * *

"Jackson!" Kurt yells, running after him. "Jacks, please stop!"

"Why should I?" Jackson yells back to Kurt, "My parents didn't want me. And my _adopted _parents don't think they can pretend to love me," he says, sneering the words.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt says, catching up to Jackson.

"Why do you think they told me?" Jackson says, sneering down at Kurt. "Because they couldn't _pretend_ anymore. _They couldn't pretend to love me_." Jackson says, with a hard glare directed towards Kurt. Kurt just stood there patiently and soon enough, Jacksons face crumbles and he goes down with the force of his sadness.

"You know that's not the reason," Kurt says, sitting beside Jackson. "Mommy and daddy didn't want to lie to you anymore." Kurt then puts his arm around Jacksons shoulder and decides to ignore how Jackson starts shuddering under the force of his sobs.

"No," Jackson whispers, his voice coming out muffled. "They aren't my parents. They were never my parents."

"Jacks," Kurt says, his heart feeling heavier. "Please don't say that."

"Why?" Jackson says, ripping himself away from the comfort Kurt's arm offered. "It's true. _It's true._"

"So what?" Kurt says, his voice coming out harsher. "Then I'm not your brother? Then I was never your brother?"

"Kurt," Jackson says, scooting closer to him. Staring at the meager amount of space between them, Jackson hands twitches a bit. Kurt notices it and smiles a bit, reaching out to grab Jackson's hand. "Kurt, you will always be my brother."

Kurt smiles, feeling hope bubble up in his chest. "Look, now you understand! Come lets go back home. I think Mommy and Daddy feel bad. They probably feel like you don't love them anymore. We'll just clear up that mess."

Kurt then stands up and tries to tug Jackson up with him. Jackson resists, pulling his arm out of Kurt's grasp. "No," Jackson says. "_You_ will always be my family."

"What," Kurt says, horror starting to dawn on him. "What are you trying to say?"

"You," Jackson says, his voice coming out surer. "You will always be my family, the only one in my family."

* * *

_Unbetad, point out any mistakes:). Posted on my tumblr._


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacks," murmurs Kurt, "Where you off to?"

"Nowhere," Jackson says, his voice coming out deeper than usual. "Go to sleep."

Kurt giggles a bit, "Looks like you're going through puberty, Jacks. Your voice is changi-" Kurt stops talking as Jackson turns around to stare at him, his eyes glowing unnaturally blue. But what really sent Kurt tumbling was the moon light glinting off Jackson's sharp, way sharper than a human's, canines.

"Holy fuck." Kurt says, laying on the ground and staring at the ceiling. "That was one fucked up dream."

But the door opening and closing informed Kurt that it wasn't part of a dream. Blood pounding in his ears, Kurt gets up and surveys the room. Seeing no one there, he heads downstairs.

"Jacks?" Kurt whispers, trying to be silent so as to not wake his family. "Jacks, where are you?"

Getting no reply, Kurt walks to the kitchen. Maybe Jackson walked downstairs for a midnight snack, Kurt thinks, trying to stay optimistic. Instead of seeing Jackson in the kitchen, Kurt sees some movement in his backyard. "What?" Kurt thinks, walking over to the backyard door.

Pressing his face against the glass, trying to see through the darkness, Kurt squints his eyes. Soon, he topples over as intense blue eyes stares into his.

_Holy fuck_, he thinks. _Not again_.

"Okay," Kurt says aloud, standing up. "I'm going to open the door now, Jackson." A few moments pass with no one moving. "Okay, now." And this time Kurt really does open the door, after taking another deep breath.

"Hey," Kurt says, whispering to Jackson who's staring intently into Kurt's eyes. Jackson tries to speak but the canines in his teeth prevent his words from coming out properly. After cutting his tongue more than once, Jackson stares at Kurt with wide pleading eyes.

"It's okay," Kurt says, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. Once Jackson sat down beside him, Kurt put his head on Jacksons shoulder and wrapped his arms around Jackson. "We'll figure something out. It's okay. It will be okay."

* * *

"Hey," Kurt says into the phone, lying down on his bed. "Finally done unpacking." He then stretches with a yawn, "gosh I'm tired."

"Oh," Jackson says, his voice cracking a bit through the phone. "If you're tired I can call some other time. It's no big deal."

"No!" Kurt shouts into the phone. "I mean, no. It's okay. I have kind of been waiting for your call ever since Monday." Then a pause, and "It's been _two_ days, dude."

"I know," Jackson says, his voice coming out weak. "I don't know why I didn't call before, man. I'm sorry." Kurt starts to accept the apology, but Jackson continues to talk over Kurt. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"What happened?" Kurt says, clutching his phone tighter. "What's wrong Jackson?"

"Nothing," Jackson says, sighing into the phone. "Don't get so worried, bro."

"Jacks," Kurt says his voice stern. Jackson just knew that his expression would match his voice.

"Nothing's wrong exactly." Jackson says, attempting to stall. Then he gave up, knowing that Kurt would inevitably get the story out of him. "You know Danny?"

"Yes, I know Danny." Kurt grumbles. "He's such a shit, I swear to God. So nice to everyone, oh except me. That ass." Kurt suddenly stops ranting and his voice gets a pitch darker. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just. He walked into school with this guy."

"Aww, are you jealous? Someone's trying to steal your position of Danny's bff." Kurt regrets his words as soon as he says them, knowing how insecure Jackson is with people caring for him. "But, seriously," Kurt says, trying to take back his comments from before. "You know Danny loves you. I mean, he's pretty gay for you, bro."

"That's the thing!" Jackson shouts, jumping up. "He is gay! That dude was his boyfriend!"

"Dude," Kurt says, confused. "I didn't think you had any problem with gays? I mean, you know that I'm gay right?"

"No, dude," Jackson says, rolling his eyes. "It's not the gay part. It's the part where he never told me!"

"Uhm, Jackson? Hate to say this, but you sound pretty jealous of Danny's boyfriend right now." Kurt says, trying to hide his snickers.

"Ugh, fuck off." Jackson says, smiling widely for the first time today. "Just, like. Why didn't he feel safe enough to tell me? I mean, I've got a gay brother. Doesn't that mean I'm cool with him being gay?"

"I don't know," Kurt says, shrugging even if Jackson can't see him through the phone. "I mean, you haven't really told Danny that you're a werewolf, right?"

"Being another species is kind of different than having an out of the norm sexuality, dude."

"Obviously, I know." Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying that he isn't the only one with a secret."

"Well, my secrets worse than his," Jackson argues back.

"I know it is," agrees Kurt. "I mean you haven't even told dad."

"Your dad," Jackson's token protest comes again. "And anyways," Jackson says, his shoulders slumping. "Just another thing that proves that I'm not his kid."

* * *

_A/N_: Btw, in this Jacksons biological parent was a werewolf, so the gene transferred to him. (Spoilers for the fic, kinda?) In the summary where it says "After Jacksons death scare", it is not talking about the kanima one. :)


End file.
